


Don't Worry

by SpookyBren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Periods, Trans Character, trans boy josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Josh is trans and gets his period at Tyler's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

Josh haven't know he wanted to be a boy his whole life, everything only clicked for him about a year ago. Since then he cut his hair into a curly/fluffy Mohawk, took on male pronouns and goes by Josh now instead of Jenny.

Josh didn't know why it took him so long to figure out, he'd fantasised about being a boy growing up. Although he liked both 'girl' toys and 'boy' toys and he was quite girly before. But that wasn't him anymore. He couldn't imagen himself staying a girl and being happy.

It was a sudden change but a very strong one. He didn't feel like a girl anymore. He was Josh now.

Josh didn't know how school should go the after the summer, going back to school as Josh. It turned out to be easier than expected, of course he got bullied and alot of people refused to used his new pronouns and name. But he met a very flamboyant boy named Brendon who kind of grabbed onto him and didn't let go. Insisting he ate lunch with him and his friends, who were all unrealistically queer. Josh was greatful for Brendon and his friends, they all welcomed him with open arms. That's where he met Tyler.

Tyler is his now boyfriend. They had been dating for around 5 months and it was great. Tyler treated Josh as his boyfriend, as if he had always been a boy.

Tonight he's sleeping over at Tyler's house. Josh was nervous and tried to decline because Josh still had a female body and still had that monthly curse and it was that time for him. He didn't tell Tyler though. It was embarrassing.

But Tyler convinced him to come over and he did miss Tyler because spring break just finished and Tyler was gone on a family trip the whole time.

So Josh packed a bag and his mom drove him to Tyler's house. Josh knocked on the door and Mrs. Joseph opened it.

"Oh honey you know you can just come in. You're always welcome here". She said pulling him in for a hug.

" Yeah I know, thanks" Josh smiled and hugged back.

"Tyler's in his room" Josh thanked Mrs. Joseph and made is way to Tyler's basement bedroom.

"Hey" 

"Hey!" Tyler's eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend, he rolled off his bed and stood up to hug Josh tightly. Josh hugged back just as tight.

It was already around 7pm so the boys decided to settle in Tyler's bed with snacks and pop and watch scary movies. Of course they didn't pay much attention to the TV, they haden't seen each other in a while so they mostly just talked and made jokes and kissed a little.

The two ended up falling asleep halfway through their third movie cuddled up with each other.

\----

Tyler woke up first the next morning, Josh was facing away from him and the blankets were almost fully off the bed. Tyler stretched his arms above his head and moved his left leg out to the side. He paused a moment as he felt his leg slide over a wet spot. He frowned his brow and sat up in his bed. That's when he noticed the red spot on his sheets as well as the back of Josh's pants. 

Tyler pieced two and two together and figured Josh was on or had just gotten his period. Now most teenage boys would freak out and yell ew but not Tyler. He already knew how hard this was for Josh.

Tyler's face softened and he ran his hand up and down Josh's back. "Josh" he said loud enough for the boy to stir. "Josh wake up"

"Mmm" Josh groaned. "What" he mumbled.

"Come here" Tyler pulled him off the bed and stood the sleepy boy up, them went over to his dresser and got a fresh pair of boxer briefs and some sweat pants. "Go change into these" he said softly and nudged Josh towards the bathroom. 

Tyler hurried across the hall to his sister's room. He knocked. "Maddie?"

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"Uh, I uh, Josh got his period. Do you uh, have any, y'know"

"Tampons?" Maddie asked. Tyler nodded quickly, Maddie rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple tampons and a chocolate bar she had hidden away. Maddie liked Josh so she didn't mind giving it up for him.

"Here, and give him this too" she said shoving the tampons and chocolate into her brother's hands. Tyler smiled.

"Thanks"

When Tyler got back to his room Josh was standing in the middle nervously.

"Ty I-I'm s-sorry-" Josh started but Tyler shushed him and handed him the tampons and chocolate bar.

"Here" he smiled. "It's okay"

"But your sheets"

"Hey, it fine, I can wash them. No big deal" Josh looked at him confused.

"You're not grossed out?"

Tyler chuckled.

"Dude my sister has it too. It's fine she gets blood on stuff too. My mom can get it out"

Josh smiles and lunged toward his boyfriend and hugged him.

"Thanks"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
